digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kouki Tsubasa
|Tsubasa Kouki}}Kouki's full name is only given in the Digimon Series Memorial Book. is one of the modified humans who Kurata gave the power to become Digimon through Bio-Hybrid Digivolution. He is the practical leader of the Bio-Hybrids, and is a vicious character who enjoys killing and destruction. Appearance Kouki is a young man with lightly tanned skin, purple eyes, and short spiky sandy blond hair. He wears a white hooded shirt under a blue and yellow T-shirt, black pants, blue, yellow and gray sneakers. He has a golden piercing in the bottom left of his lip, which is digitally removed in the English dub, and carries his Bio Link Digivice on his left wrist. Description He first appeared to defend Akihiro Kurata from Keenan Crier and . He then appeared before the DATS group, where he clashed fists with Marcus Damon which ignited his D.N.A.—an act that alerted everyone to the fact that he was no mere human. However, both he and his comrades' attacks were halted by Richard Sampson and . When he and the Bio-Hybrids met the DATS group again later, they decimated their Digimon, but a sudden surge of energy released by the humans defeated the Bio-Hybrids. When their human partners were being trained to control that power by , the Bio Hybrids attacked their defenseless digimon trying to find where their partners were. Eventually however, the human members of DATS got control, Marcus being the first do so and used his new found strength to humiliate Kouki, after which the Digimon were able to assume their Mega-forms and easily defeat the Bio-Hybrids. After their defeat, Kurata informed the Bio-Hybrids that he could infuse them with the power of stronger digimon, but warned that the process could kill them. Although Kouki was the only one interested because of his wounded pride, Kurata infused them all. To his chagrin, Kouki found Kurata holding him back from fighting Marcus until was drawn into the human world. After Kouki fought against Marcus and . Kouki's initially held the upper-hand due to a combination of his new found strength and because ShineGreymon held back from using his strongest attacks to avoid damaging the city they were fighting in, while Kouki had no regard for causing damage and even knocked over a building to attack ShineGreymon. Eventually, however, Marcus has able to call on a new power in the form of the GeoGrey Sword, which ShineGreymon used to easily defeat Kouki, which this time destroyed his Digimon half. In the epilogue (5 years later), Kouki made an appearance as a motorcyclist without a helmet, pursued by Yoshino Fujieda's police wagon. Digimon forms BioThunderbirdmon BioThunderbirdmon is Kouki's first Digimon form, based on the Armor Digimon Thunderbirdmon. Kouki assumes this form through "Hyper Bio Evolution". . Attacks *'Thunder Storm': Releases a wave of thunder and electricity from his wings. BioDarkdramon BioDarkdramon is BioThunderbirdmon's next stage, based on Darkdramon, which Kouki assumes through "Hyper Bio Extra Evolution". He fought ShineGreymon in the real world in order to keep him from interfering with Kurata's plans. He was defeated and reverted to Kouki and a Digi-Egg after ShineGreymon impaled him through the chest with the GeoGrey Sword. Attacks *'Dark Roar': Fires Dark Matter as energy shots, in a forbidden move that is said nothing in this world can survive. *'Gigantic Lance' (Gigastick Lance): Attacks with the lance built into his arm. Notes and References Category:Bio-Hybrids Category:Characters in Digimon Data Squad Category:Antagonists